


Crossing the Line

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiSuga [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comedy, M/M, Oisuga Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's silliness and flirting usually get on people's nerves. Now that he hasn't hit on anyone in weeks, his tactician's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> For the OiSuga Week day 7 prompt: AU.

Oikawa handled rejection well. He had a lot of practice from flirting so often, turned down by every girl he had the chance to talk to when he could visit a town. He already tried asking some of the Shepherds' ladies out, but their slaps stung more, and they hung around to scold him. Oikawa actually stopped bothering the army's women when his father _and_ Iwaizumi approached him, and even if they didn't give specific threats and punishments, Oikawa backed off. 

He had an entirely different problem now, though, and he did _not_ want to face rejection. He was sure that it'd bring on more lecturing, since it sort of fell under the subject of the last lecture-ambush from Iwaizumi and his dad, so he turned to the other time traveling children for help. 

"Oikawa, I am  _not_ going to listen to your romance problems." Kageyama tried to tug out of Oikawa's hand on his elbow, but instead of yanking back, Oikawa kept walking with him. Nishinoya followed, his head bent forward in interest. 

"Who is it now? Anyone we know?" Nishinoya asked.  

"Yes." Oikawa flattened his other hand over his chest with a sigh. "I know father already told me to leave everyone in the army alone, but…this is true love, Kageyama! And now it's  _forbidden_."

"Daichi wouldn't 'forbid' it if you weren't such an obnoxious idiot." Kageyama jerked his arm and shrugged him off. 

Oikawa stumbled, but he still kept up with Kageyama's pace. Nishinoya darted around to walk in front of them, moving backwards with his head tilted up. 

"Can't you just tell us who it is?"

"No way. I just want help." Oikawa clasped his hands together. "Can't you do something? Talk to father for me?"

Nishinoya raised his hand. "I'll do it if you tell me who she is!"

"No." Oikawa shoved Nishinoya away when he tried to step closer.

"Why is it such a problem? Why would you risk setting Daichi off for another dumb crush?" 

Oikawa didn't think it was a simple crush. Part of the reason he actually obeyed Daichi's rule was that he no longer felt the need to approach every woman he saw. The rule could probably be bent a little, since Daichi said to keep away from  _women,_ not men, but that was probably also the kind of technical maneuvering that made everyone want to yell at him. Even if this was something that Oikawa thought people could at least understand.

Nearly everyone in the army, at some point, was attracted to their tactician. Suga was talented and intelligent, but he was also kind. Beyond kind. Suga was a walking pile of angel feathers, smiling and talking to everyone and wearing his hair like a fluffy halo. Oikawa didn't know how he handled greeting everyone, especially people as rude and cranky as Kageyama. It wasn't until he reasoned to himself that Suga didn't even know what Kageyama looked like under his stupid black mask that he realized he was jealous.

He bristled whenever Suga's greeting to him was clipped by someone interrupting them, even if it was his own dad, and he stopped feeling the splintered attraction to multiple women at once. He felt  _magnetism_ at Suga's appearance now, undeniable stomach-swooping flutters that were stronger than the time one of Hinata's wayward thunder spells hit him.

"Kageyama. Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama," Oikawa said sadly, patting his shoulder, "this isn't a crush. This is love, you poor unloved child."

"This is the same thing you told me when you met a baker a few months ago."

Oikawa flicked him on the head. "Women don't appreciate that kind of irritating memory recall."

"Now that I think about it, though, Oikawa hasn't hit on anyone in weeks," Nishinoya said. "That's never happened before. Maybe he's telling the truth this time?"

Kageyama's eyes narrowed at that. "…You're kind of right," he added quietly. 

"I am? You agree with me for once?" Nishinoya stared down at his hand, his mouth opening, and Kageyama slapped it down.

"Do  _not_ bring in your stupid sword hand or rolling thunder or any other imaginary crap. It's not even relevant."

"No, but--"

"What are you three doing?"

Suga's head popped out from around the corner of a tent, and the three of them jolted in surprise.

"We were talking about Oikawa's new cru--"

Oikawa clamped a hand over his mouth and shot Suga a strained smile. "Oh, there's nothing going on. We're just messing around." He waved his other hand, and it dropped back to his side limply after a few moments.

Suga stepped out and walked up to them, tilting his head. "It's almost dinnertime. Shouldn't you head over to eat soon?"

"We  _should_ ," Kageyama said, "but Oikawa dragged us out here to cry about his love life."

Oikawa gave a sharp elbow jab to his side, causing Kageyama to bend over with a pained grunt. "No I'm not." He snapped his head to Kageyama's ear and hissed, " _shut up_."

Suga smiled at the two of them. "I know you like to argue with each other, but you really should start heading over for dinner. Nishinoya already left."

"Ugh, fine. Kageyama, I'm not finished with you." Oikawa pointed at him and squinted as Kageyama walked away.

When Oikawa tried to follow, Suga blocked him with an arm. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"But you just said we should hurry to eat."

Suga's mouth quirked up. "I lied a little. There's still some time."

Oikawa backed away from his arm, uncomfortable from the warmth he felt in Suga's gentle arm. "Wh--did you want to talk to me?"

Suga lowered his arm to move his hands behind his back, rocking onto the heels of his feet. "I've noticed that you haven't flirted with anyone in a while. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would you think that something's wrong from that?"

Suga raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen you  _not_ flirt for this long."

"I'm trying to cut back." Oikawa scratched his neck with a tight line in his mouth, and he knew that Suga didn't believe it. Suga was a keen person, and he observed everyone in the army with shrewd concern, even if it wasn't for tactical reasons.

"Cut back? Why?"

Oikawa's shoulders slumped, and he gave a resigned sigh. "I...like someone."

"You have feelings for someone?" Suga wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing Oikawa to his side to speak softly. "Is there a problem?"

Oikawa stiffened under the quiet attention. Suga was too close, and he did things like this too often for Oikawa to avoid him. 

Oikawa looked away and puffed his cheeks in a pout. "I'm not allowed to date anyone in the army. I mean, well, I _could_ , since father wasn't specific about it, but..."

"It's someone we know?" Suga jostled his shoulder with a light touch. "Would you like to tell me?"

" _No_." Oikawa shook his head, and he tried to push Suga away, but Suga's arm locked around him.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me." Suga moved his hand up a little, sliding it to Oikawa's neck and giving a small rub.

Oikawa squirmed under him more. He could feel his face burning now, and he was afraid that Suga could pick up on something if he stayed too long.

"Are you done, Suga?"

"Well, no. You've also been avoiding me lately." Suga pulled his arm away and sighed. "That, I'd like to know why. I wasn't going to say anything, but you've even done it on the battlefield."

"There's, there's a good reason for that. I… You see, I--"

" _I knew it!"_  

Nishinoya's voice startled them both, driving Oikawa to jerk away as he shot his head up happily.

"Nishinoya?" Suga stepped away from Oikawa to look at him. "What's going on?"

Nishinoya clutched his hand to his face. "My sword hand felt funny ever since Suga appeared tonight, but now I  _know_." Nishinoya's voice fell into a whisper, shrinking and tensing with his eyes darting to Oikawa. "I know who you have a crush on, Grand King of the--"

"Nishinoya, keep that to yourself," Oikawa snapped, and he sent a foot into Nishinoya's shin. The nickname was bad enough, especially when Nishinoya wasn't the only one using it, but if Suga found out the truth in the same sentence, then he'd  _really_ want to kick him.

Nishinoya yelped, and he moved his hands to hold his leg with a grimace. "That's so mean!" 

Suga bent over to help him, lifting Nishinoya's leg with his own hands. "Does it hurt?"

Nishinoya groaned. "Yeah. It hurts, but…" He wrinkled his nose in the air for an unnecessary amount of time. "It probably doesn't hurt as much as the hole in Oikawa's heart for you, Suga."

" _What._ " Oikawa lunged past Suga to kick him again, knocking Nishinoya's legs out as he grabbed his collar. "I'm going to  _kill_  you, Nishinoya."

Nishinoya kicked him back in the stomach, and after he dropped to the floor, he leapt to his feet and took off.

Oikawa didn't even want to  _think_ about Suga right now, how his face was probably in a disappointing frown. He ran after Nishinoya, raising a fist and shrieking in a way that made him flush in embarrassment right after. 

Daichi was going to be  _mad._

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
